


Day 1

by B_luepaladin



Series: The Force that keeps us [1]
Category: The Force That Keeps Us (friendmade)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_luepaladin/pseuds/B_luepaladin
Summary: The story revolves around a small, broken town where no one comes and no one leaves. This is due to the town being stuck in a limbo-like loop where when you reach point A, you’re instantly sent back to point B. Townsfolk have never dared to question why. That changes when Egor Sova, a scientist, decides to try and free the town. But some people dont want the secret to be found out and will do anything to stop him.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first story which i’ve created for a friend on a series he’s working on. I don’t own any characters or plot, only the stories produced.  
> I hope you all enjoy the rest of them!

Every town has its secrets, be it visible or hidden. Yet none has a secret quite as unnatural as this one.

This shanty town is forever trapped in limbo. Seasons come and go naturally however no one comes and no one ever leaves. Every face is familiar and life goes on as normal, no one ever bothering to question the reasonings behind the strange occurrence...  
...Until now...  
Nightfall was always a time that never seemed to bother the pale scientist. Journals scattered the murky floors around Egor, each filled to the brim with plans. Routes. Ideas on how to escape the captive phenomenon of the town. Ever since the beginning, his mind had been tightly wrapped around the belief that he could expose the town’s secret to gain the townspeople the freedom it deserved. To allow it to experience the world around them. But alas, the needed solution was far from his grips.

Only a sudden smash of glass against the stone ground allowed his bluish-grey eyes to break away from the tea-stained pages and fix upon his young ‘experiment’, Tingumas. “I thought I told you to leave those alone!” He snapped harshly, his voice surprisingly hoarse. A soft groan emerged from his throat as he listened to the other splutter out an apology before his hand raised, instantly silencing him. “Just be more careful, understood? I do not have enough money to continuously replace the items you end up breaking.” Came a hesitated explanation, followed by a frosted silence.

Time seemed to move slowly up until a loud knock. Egor rose quietly from his seat and passed Tingumas without another word, his hand clasping the cold handle to open the mahogany door, his face growing to a ghostly white at the all too familiar face before him.

“Egor Sova. We need to talk.” Fredrick grinned darkly, an evil glint appearing in his frozen gaze.


End file.
